Dive Deep or Stay Afloat
by CarVie16
Summary: Takes place after "The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole". Marlene visits the Penguins' habitat to ask Skipper for some quality time between friends, but what happens is a conversation that leads to Marlene diving deeper into her heart about her friendship with the penguin, and causing Skipper to reach the bottom of his heart for the meaning of something uncommon to him.


**This is my first attempt at a Penguins of Madagascar story. I'm no expert writer, but I try my best.**

 **Feel free to leave a review after reading.**

It was a bright and sunny day in the island of Manhattan. The city of New York is still confused about what occurred the previous night. All the people can remember is a giant contraption blasting and destroying everything in sight. No one knows how the crisis ended, but all they care about is the massive damage that needs repair. In the Central Park Zoo, all the animals have awoken from a goodnight sleep, relieved that the crisis of last night has been averted.

A certain Asian otter just finished her morning swim and was now walking towards the Penguin habitat. Before she can jump in, she saw the Penguins' commanding officer hi-fiving with the wind. She was both amused and disturbed. The last time she felt like this was last night, when the commando penguin was talking to an imaginary friend he called "an invisible lion" or "a spirit guide". His fellow penguins believed he has gone insane. She thought the same thing as well.

When the commando leader stopped hi-fiving with his "spirit guide," he went back to sitting down on his deck chair and drinking his sardine smoothie. The rest of the penguins returned to their secret HQ, deciding to let their leader deal with his "insanity" alone. The otter decided this was the right time to barge in.

"Hey, Skipper," greeted Marlene.

"Hey, uh..." Skipper stopped to think. "Maria, is it?"

Marlene raised an eyebrow, offended.

"Just kidding. I know who you are, Marlene," said Skipper, laughing.

"For a second there, I thought your memory was still shaky," said Marlene.

"Don't worry, my mammalian friend. I remember everything," assured Skipper. "So, what can I do for you? Or are you here just to barge in and give me a heart attack, like always?"

"Is it wrong to say hi to a friend whose been away for a while?" pointed out Marlene.

"Don't tell me you were worried," said Skipper.

"Skipper, you're my friend. Do you expect me not to be worried when you're out there on your own?" replied Marlene.

"I've been on solo missions before, Marlene, and I'm still here." said Skipper.

"I'd ask you what you've been doing, but you'll probably just answer with, 'Classified,'" said Marlene.

"Sounds like you're starting to get me," noticed Skipper.

"If you won't tell me what you've been up to, can you at least tell me where you've been?" asked Marlene. "I want to know what happened with your head."

"I lost my memory and met my imaginary friend," said Skipper quickly. "That's all you get."

"This imaginary friend you call 'spirit guide,' right?" guessed Marlene.

"Look, if you think I've lost my noggin, then keep thinkin' that. My imaginary friend has already served his purpose," said Skipper.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come visit," said Marlene. "You know. Do some catching up."

"Or we can do that here," said Skipper. "Rico, give the lady a seat."

Rico opens the security hatch and vomits a deck chair next to Skipper.

"Oh, and don't forget a drink," added Skipper.

Private comes out of the HQ and gives Marlene a drink. "It's strawberry," he said. He returns to the headquarters.

Marlene takes a sip of her drink. "Tastes good."

"Made 'em with love," added Skipper.

"Love?" questioned Marlene, confused.

"Ask Kowalski," said Skipper. "So, why do we need to do some catching up? I'm back."

"Look, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I missed you," said Marlene.

Shocked, Skipper spits out his drink. "Wait, what?"

"Yes, there, I admit. I missed you," admitted Marlene. "Every time I think about you being alone out there, I was worried."

"Aren't you one of those who calls me and my men 'psychotic'?" questioned Skipper.

"Uh, I wouldn't say 'psychotic'. I'd say weird or crazy," said Marlene. "But that's not the point."

"Then what is?" asked Skipper.

Marlene takes another sip of her drink before continuing. "When the guys told me about your secret operations, it's pretty much all I can think about every minute of yesterday. I tried to go on with my day, but my mind just keeps coming back to you. I kept trying to remember what Kowalski said. You can take care of yourself. But..." Marlene paused. "... truth is I was afraid you wouldn't come back."

"That's a whole new level of mush, Marlene. You're gonna make me sick," replied Skipper with a smile.

"Well, hold it in. I'm not finished," said Marlene, smiling.

"If you think me and my boys are a bunch of crazies, then why'd you miss me?" asked Skipper.

Marlene takes a seat. She sips her drink then speaks. "It's hard to say. I got this ache in my chest every time I think about you. I didn't know what it was at first, but then I realized... I missed you. As for why, I don't know. Maybe because you're really starting to grow on me. I feel like I can call you my best friend."

"I don't know what this twist in my gut is, but I think I'm flattered," replied Skipper.

Marlene smiles. "Why? You haven't felt that way before?"

"I know how it feels, Marlene, but this is different," said Skipper, rubbing his gut.

"Maybe you feel the same way I feel about you," guessed Marlene.

Skipper looks at Marlene, confused.

"I'm just saying," said Marlene.

"Well, there's no evidence to prove that theory," said Skipper.

"Deny it all you want, Skipper. I know how you feel," said Marlene.

"You don't know a thing about me," said Skipper, sounding mysterious.

"You're paranoid. You're full of determination. You're a master at the commando thing," enumerated Marlene. "Do you want me to keep going?"

"Okay, rephrase. You don't know 'everything' about me," corrected Skipper.

"So, this Dr. Blowhole. From everything Private told me, he sounds dangerous," said Marlene.

"You just saw him for the first time last night," reminded Skipper. "You've seen what he's capable of."

"Charming a doomsday music machine with a beautiful voice is more of talent than evil," said Marlene. "But using it to destroy New York, he's got some savvy. I'll give him that."

"Well, he won't be a problem anymore," said Skipper.

"What did you do to him?" asked Marlene. "And don't say 'classified'."

"I used his mind-wiping device against him and shipped him to Coney Island," said Skipper. "He'll be spending the rest of his life as a show dolphin."

"I guess your crazy world isn't so crazy after all," said Marlene.

"You should've heard me sing," said Skipper. "Maybe it's still as crazy as you think."

"How did it feel?" asked Marlene.

"Pretty good," said Skipper. "It's actually not bad speaking out your thoughts in song."

"I thought I'd never get used to being part of your world, but it's actually not that bad," said Marlene. "Trenching through the sewers for an alligator. Stopping a gorilla rampage. It's actually quite fun once in a while. Just don't expect me to help all the time."

"It's all about matching the mission with the right personnel," said Skipper. "I wouldn't come to you unless you're the right guy for the job."

"Uh, I'm not a guy," pointed out Marlene.

"Right woman. Right man. Anyway, you get my point," said Skipper. "You remember what I said. If I was ever caught in a swirling current, I wish you were at my side. Kinda wish you were there when I started drowning."

"And you didn't save yourself, why?" asked Marlene.

"Mind wiped. Couldn't remember how to swim," clarified Skipper.

"You worry me," said Marlene.

"What do you want? Tag along on my next solo mission?" replied Skipper.

"You know what happens when I go outside the zoo," reminded Marlene.

"I know," said Skipper. "I'm just saying that if you're so worried about your 'best friend,' then why not come along?"

"Trust me. I wouldn't mind, but, obviously, I'm going to be ripping you into shreds instead of protecting you," said Marlene.

"Maybe I can ask Kowalski to whip something up for that problem of yours," suggested Skipper.

"Uh, don't his inventions, like, blow up all the time?" questioned Marlene.

"90% at the time," replied Skipper. "You never know when they actually work."

"I think I'll take a pass," said Marlene.

"You gotta get out someday, Marlene," said Skipper. "You never know when you need to."

"You mean, like, if you and your team need an extra man for a mission?" guessed Marlene.

"The universe is a cruel mistress, Marlene. Sometimes, it makes you do something you never think you'd do," said Skipper.

"Care to give me an example?" asked Marlene.

"I had to dress in lederhosen and play the accordion," answered Skipper.

"When was that?" asked Marlene.

"Classified," replied Skipper.

"Typical," scoffed Marlene.

Marlene finishes her drink and tosses the cup into the HQ through the hole.

"Ow!" cried out Private.

"Sorry, Private," apologized Marlene. She turns back to Skipper. "So, can we get out of here and do something? Chess? Get some cotton candy? Maybe some mini-golf?"

Suddenly, the penguin and the otter heard someone spit from inside the HQ.

"Kowalski," guessed Skipper.

"Sorry," apologized Kowalski. "I thought I heard someone say 'mini-golf'."

"You know what, Marlene. I don't mind a little game of mini-golf," said Skipper.

Once again, they heard Kowalski spit out his drink.

"Hey!" yelled Rico, covered in water.

"Sorry, Rico," apologized Kowalski.

"Then let's get our clubs and start puttin'," declared Marlene.

While Marlene heads back to her habitat to get prepared, Skipper's relaxation was once again interrupted by an unexpected arrival. It was his "spirit guide," Alex the Lion.

"I thought you were finished," said Skipper.

"I was, but then I noticed your little otter friend," said Alex. "If you ask me, I think you found a keeper."

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, stop thinking it," said Skipper. "I'm not really the romantic type. Besides, I really don't have a good history when it comes to women."

"Then enlighten me," said Alex.

Skipper sighs, annoyed. "You were there on my first wedding. The honeymoon was alright, but in the end, it could never work out. I met this girl at a beach once, but I lost her phone number. Then there was this gorgeous eagle named Ms. Kitka. She was perfect in every way, except for being carnivorous."

"From what I've heard, it looks like Marlene is a good fit," said Alex. "Sure, you're both completely different, but I think it's just one of those 'opposites attract' thing."

"Goodbye," said Skipper, refusing to continue the conversation.

"Don't waste you chance," said Alex before disappearing.

Skipper finishes his smoothie then looks down through the HQ's open hatch. "Hey, Rico. My golf club."

Rico regurgitates Skipper's golf club out of the HQ and into his leader's flipper. Marlene returns with her golf club and some golf balls.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"You know it, sister," replied Skipper.

"Were you just talking to your... 'spirit guide' just a minute ago?" asked Marlene.

"I think it's best if we let that slip from our minds for good," said Skipper.

Skipper and Marlene left the penguin habitat to start setting up the golf course. It seems that their recent chat has helped them become closer as friends. What started out as an otter simply asking her friend for some quality time together turned into a heart-to-heart talk that helped Marlene to understand how much Skipper means to her, and helped Skipper dive deeper into his acquaintanceship with the otter who saved him from drowning once. The flightless bird and the mammal may not have seen what that one moment has sparked, but right now, all they care about is eighteen holes of fun.

 **That's pretty much the best I can do. I hope this was, at least, a bit entertaining.**


End file.
